


Texts Sent On The Devilish GC

by Angst_BuriTTo, ManicEuphoric, que_mint_tea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer on Netflix, deckerstar texting, eventual deckerstar dw, funny deckerstar, lucifer crack, lucifer groupchat, lucifer rp, lucifer x chloe - Freeform, some cute deckerstar flirting, trixie being awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/pseuds/ManicEuphoric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_mint_tea/pseuds/que_mint_tea
Summary: Lucifer's emoji obsession is not helping misunderstandings so Chloe asks Lucifer to make a family groupchat for them all, shenanigans ensue, obviously....Chloe: Lucifer we need to talkLucifer: 🍆🍆🍆Chloe: This is serious
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 50
Kudos: 291
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. The Devilish GC

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This story is mostly just a texting crack-fic here for smiles and hopefully some giggles ;)
> 
> Wanna be a part of it and play a character? Read end notes!
> 
> A little background:  
> Lucifer periodically goes to Hell for a few days-weeks sometimes but otherwise lives on earth and does detectiving with the Detective, set post S4 with Chloe in the know but not yet established deckerstar..if that makes sense? (some very cute flirting though ;)

Lucifer & Chloe DMs

  
June 20, 22:03 PM

Chloe: Lucifer we need to talk

Lucifer: 🍆🍆🍆

Chloe: This is serious

Lucifer: 🤭🤭😥😱😨🤔

Chloe: Lucifer I think you have a real emoji obsession

Chloe: It’s becoming unhealthy

Lucifer: ☹️

Chloe: Amenadiel messaged me earlier today to try and descipher a message you sent

Chloe: with JUST emojis

Lucifer: Well he’s the one lacking braincells if he can’t figure it out, I personally think emojis are an art form 💃🏽💃🏽💃🏽  
  


Chloe: YOU SENT HIM THIS 

Chloe: 👼🏾☄️🧸💥🖼⚠️😈🛠💸💰

Chloe: HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

Lucifer: Simple!

Lucifer: Baby Charlie 👼🏾 threw ☄️ his teddy bear stuffed toy 🧸 hitting 💥the painting on Linda’s wall 🖼 caution because now there are glass shards everywhere⚠️ but uncle Lucifer (obvioulsy because he’s a generous devil) will fix it 🛠with money 💸💰

Lucifer: It’s not rocket science detective

Chloe: I

Chloe: I cannot

Chloe: You’re telling me you _wrecked_ Linda’s house while babysitting Charlie??

Lucifer: Wrecked? No! Misplaced some glass in the carpet? Perhaps...

Chloe: That’s it I’m calling Linda

Chloe: And _you_ are going to stop. using. emojis. to give critical information to other people!!

Lucifer: ಥ_ಥ

Lucifer: ╥﹏╥

Lucifer: (ㄒoㄒ)

Lucifer: 
    
    
    ________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_________
    ______¶¶¶¶¶¶_____________¶¶¶¶¶¶_______
    _____¶¶¶¶¶_________________¶¶¶¶¶¶_____
    ____¶¶¶¶_____________________¶¶¶¶¶____
    ___¶¶¶¶_______________________¶¶¶¶¶___
    __¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶_______¶¶¶¶______¶¶¶___
    __¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶__
    _¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶¶¶______¶¶¶__
    _¶¶¶_______¶¶¶¶_______¶¶¶¶_______¶¶¶¶_
    _¶¶¶______________________________¶¶¶_
    _¶¶¶______________________________¶¶¶_
    _¶¶¶______________________________¶¶¶_
    _¶¶¶____________¶¶¶¶¶____________¶¶¶¶_
    _¶¶¶¶________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶__
    __¶¶¶______¶¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶¶______¶¶¶¶__
    __¶¶¶¶____¶¶¶___________¶¶¶____¶¶¶¶___
    ___¶¶¶¶___¶¶_____________¶¶___¶¶¶¶____
    ____¶¶¶¶____________________¶¶¶¶¶_____
    _____¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶______
    _______¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶________

Chloe: THIS ISN’T ANY BETTER

June 21, 9:07 AM

Chloe: So I called linda, she didn’t even seem surprised

Lucifer: Whatever do you mean?

Chloe: whatever lucifer

Chloe: But we talked for a bit and I think I have an idea on how to help us all communicate more clearly

Lucifer: ooooh do tell 😈

Chloe: we should make a groupchat so that we can all message each other

Lucifer: hmmm seems boring

Lucifer: I’m out

Chloe: Lucifer this is not a discussion, poor Amenadiel spent all night looking for glass shards in his carpet so Charlie wouldn’t get hurt

Chloe: We need to communicate better

Chloe: and by we I mean you

Lucifer: ughh

Chloe: Lucifer, please

Lucifer: Alright alright I’ll join your petty ‘family chat’

Lucifer: but on one condition 😈

Chloe: oh God 

Chloe: nothing’s ever simple with you is it?

Lucifer: Yes, i’m afraid my dad really has a knack for making things extremely hard

Chloe: I meant you

Lucifer: so do you want to hear my conditions or not??

Chloe: go ahead

Lucifer: Okay, I will join as long as I get to name the groupchat 😏

Chloe: ughh

Chloe: fine

Lucifer: 😈😈😈🍑🍆💥✨😏😈

Chloe: GROSS

Chloe: KEEP IT PG

Chloe: Trixie might be joining

(left unread) 

Chloe: Lucifer..?

Chloe: Lucifer??!

  
The Devilish GC

June 21, 20:43 PM

@lucifermorningstarofficial created ‘The Devilish GC’

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @chloedeckerofficial

Lucifer: Hello 😈

Lucifer: I’ll add the rest later

Chloe: Lucifer

Chloe: Why is our chat called the devilish gc?

Lucifer: Well because i’m the devil, obviously

Chloe: Yeah well I know that

Chloe: But i thought this was supposed to be like a family chat

Lucifer: Well what did you want me to call it Detective?

Lucifer: The ‘🌸✨Friendly Family Chat ✨🌸’?

Lucifer: that’s boring!

Chloe: of course it is 🙄

Chloe: anyway I’m going to bed

Lucifer: oooooooh 😈

Chloe: That was a statement, NOT an invitation

Lucifer: Goodnight, Detective

Chloe: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;) 
> 
> Heyy!! This work is a transcript of 'The Devilish GC' rp chat on tumblr and is just the beginning of what is to be a large Lucifer texting crack-fic and maaany accounts! Currently there are only 3 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s and Trixie's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> All Current Accounts on tumblr:  
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial 
> 
> Follow them for some of our favourite Devil and his Detective's shenanigans!


	2. Trixie Joins ‘The Devilish GC’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie joins 'The Devilish GC', Lucifer thinks Chloe needs food, shenanigans ensue as per usual...

The Devilish GC

June 24, 11:31 AM

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @trixiedeckerofficial

Trixie: Hii :)

Lucifer: Ah! Hello spawn

Trixie: You're funny

Lucifer: Well of course I am! I'm the Devil :)

Trixie: sure haha

Lucifer: I really am!!

Chloe: Ummm

Chloe: Trixie, aren't you supposed to be in class?

Trixie: ...maybe

Lucifer: Come now Detective! Let the offspring have some fun

Lucifer: Classes are so monotonous and bland 😪😒

Trixie: :)

Trixie: :))

Chloe: Nuh uh

Chloe: No

Chloe: Absolutely not

Chloe: Come on trix get back to class, no funny business

Trixie: :(

Chloe: Shoo

@trixiedeckerofficial is no longer online

Lucifer: Well that's unfortunate, I quite enjoyed the little urchin's company 

Chloe: Yeah well the little urchin needs an education

Chloe & Lucifer DMs

June 24, 11:53 AM

Chloe: Lucifer.

Chloe: Why is there a full blown food buffet on my desk at work???

Lucifer: :)

Chloe: Lucifer this is not funny.

Chloe: I can't even see my paperwork through all the plates!!

Lucifer: Classic Detective 🙄😒 only cares about paperwork

Chloe: I care about my job Lucifer

Chloe: Unlike you apparently

Chloe: What the hell am I even supposed to do with all the food?

Lucifer: I do care about my job, Detective!

Lucifer: And if you must know, I overheard you tell Daniel you had to skip breakfast this morning since the spawn was running late for school

Chloe: Ah

Chloe: I see

Chloe: So you thought it would be a good idea to cover my _whole_ _desk_ with every type of food possible

Lucifer: Exactly!

Chloe: God I can't believe this

Chloe: ...actually I can

Chloe: Sometimes I forget who I work with

12:07 

Chloe: I'm distributing the food to all the staff and other detectives, they say thank you.

Lucifer: Whattt

Lucifer: ☹️☹️☹️

Lucifer: At least keep the little yellow bag 

Chloe: What's inside?

Lucifer: 🤷🏻😈

Chloe: Knowing you I'm scared to even look

Chloe: ...

Chloe: oh

Chloe: Lemon bars

Lucifer: See, I do care when I want to :)

Chloe: that's.. actually really sweet

Chloe: Thank you Lucifer 

Lucifer: What are devils for? 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;) 
> 
> Heyy!! This is just the beginning of what is to be a looong Lucifer texting crack-fic and maaany accounts! Since this work is a transcript of 'The Devilish GC' rp chat on tumblr and Currently there are only 3 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s and Trixie's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> All Current Accounts on tumblr:  
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial 
> 
> Follow them for some of our favourite Devil and his Detective's shenanigans!


	3. Maze Joins 'The Devilish GC'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze joins the groupchat, Lucifer sheds some light on the concept of swearwords, and Chloe is not impressed. Also, Trixie may or may not be scheming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy lovely people! Thank you for reading this text(?)-fic, I hope it gives you some smiles :)
> 
> This fic is mostly a transcript of 'The Devilish GC' lucifer rp chat on tumblr and could really use some admins/more characters! Wanna join the chat & this fic? Message @que-mint-tea on tumblr and we'll be happy to have you!

The Devilish GC

August 12, 19:13 PM

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @mazikeensmithofficial

Trixie: Maze!!

Maze: Hey Trix

Lucifer: Well look at that! A demon from Hell joining a family groupchat

Lucifer: Who would have thought 😈

Maze: I was bored, had nothing else to do

Maze: Where's Decker?

Lucifer: Probably doing paperwork, as per usual 😒🙄

Chloe: It's called having a job lucifer

Chloe: And actually caring about it

Chloe: Also hey maze!

19:43 PM

Maze: Just caught a bounty

Maze: It was no fun though the dick just turned himself in 😒

Trixie: I bet!!

Trixie: You're sooo good at scaring all the bad guys

Trixie: It's badass :)

Chloe: Monkey, language.

Trixie: What?

Trixie: Lucifer said it's not a bad word

Lucifer: Actually I believe I said the concept of 'good' and 'bad' words is flawed and anyone should be free to use any word as they like.

Lucifer: Rules are no fun 😈

Maze: Yeah, loosen up Decker

Chloe: 🙄

Maze: Right

Maze: Imma go get laid

Lucifer: Oooh 

Lucifer: Have fun 😈

Chloe: HEY @mazikeensmithofficial this is a FAMILY groupchat

Chloe: An 11 y.o is on it

Trixie: I'm not that small mom

Trixie: I can handle adult stuff

August 13, 11:37 AM

Maze: Trix, meet me in the living room in 10 mins for knife practice

Trixie: yayyy

Trixie: Be there in a sec :)

Chloe: Be careful please

Chloe: And if I see another hole in the wall you two will have some explaining to do

Maze: A bit too late Decker 😈

Trixie: Oops..

Chloe: Oops??

(left unread)

Chloe & Trixie PMs

August 13, 18:02 PM

Trixie: hey mom... 💕💕

Chloe: Yeah monkey

Trixie: so..

Trixie: me and my friends are planning a sleepover next weekend 

Trixie: can I please go? 😇

Chloe: I don't know baby...

Chloe: Who else is going?

Trixie: bella, zoe, michelle, and kara

Trixie: also Tia if her dad lets her

Chloe: Hmm that's a lot of people..

Trixie: Please please pleeeeease mom 🥺

Trixie: they're my best friends

Chloe: Whose house is it at?

Trixie: ...

Trixie: ...our house

Chloe: What??

Chloe: Trixie there is absolutely no way we are hosting a sleepover for 6 girls at our tiny apartment

Chloe: Especially with Maze in the mix

Trixie: but momyyyyyy 🥺😔 💕

Trixie: please 🙏

Chloe: Nuh uh. No.

Chloe: Sorry Monkey but if you really want a sleepover with six 11 year olds you're gonna have to find some other parent crazy enough to host you

Chloe: Jeez imagine that 

Chloe: There'd probably be pink glitter and candy everywhere :)

(left unread)

Chloe: ..Trix?

Lucifer & Trixie PMs

Trixie: luifer! heyyy 💕😇

Trixie: so you know how you're the best person in the whole wide world....

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there are only 4 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s, Trixie's and Maze's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> Also, follow All Current Lucifer Accounts on tumblr:
> 
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial
> 
> for some of our favourite Devil and his Detective's shenanigans!


	4. Monopoly and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie is missing Monopoly figurines, Lucifer gets shot again, and Chloe is maybe perhaps possibly very horny for the Devil...
> 
> Needless to say, everything escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, this is just a fun mini-chapter before we get to see how Lucifer's holding up against Trixie's persuasion to host a sleepover at his Penthouse ;) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **wanna be a part of this fic? read end notes!**

The Devilish GC

July 27, 18:23 PM

 **Trixie:** ummm

why are there figurines missing from my monopoly game?

i just left it on my shelf in my room and now there's like three missing

 **Chloe:** Not sure monkey

You sure you didn't put them somewhere yourself?

 **Trixie:** im sure!!!

 **Maze:** Might wanna ask Lucifer about that 🙄

 **Trixie:** well...? @lucifermorningstarofficial

 **Lucifer:** Me?

The devil has no need for your miniature plastic toy-things, urchin.

 **Trixie:** that's not really answering the question

you don't need them but..do you have them?

 **Lucifer:** Gosh you're just like your mother with all this interrogation 🙄

 **Trixie:** then answer the question before i show off what @mazikeensmithofficial taught me and get the answers out of you myself

 **Maze:** I taught you well kid

 **Chloe:** Looks like you're outnumbered, @lucifermorningstarofficial :)

 **Lucifer:** Alright alright fine!

There's no need to get violent, spawn.

 **Maze:** There's always a need for violence, Lucifer 😈

 **Lucifer:** All I'm going to say is that if these 'figurines' were in fact in my possession- which I neither confirm nor deny- I would gladly return them to you if you simply asked

 **Trixie:** how's this:

lucifer i'm kindly asking you to give me back my monopoly figurines. thank you

Lucifer: Hmmm

I'd say that lacks some drama, emotion, character...

 **Trixie:** luciferrrrrrrrrr

just give me back my figurinesssssss

 **Lucifer:** Oh bloody hell

Alright I'll bring them over in a minute

 **Trixie:** i'm sure it will take more than a minute silly

even if you drive your super fancy car

 **Lucifer:** 😈

 **Trixie:** wait is that you outside???

how did you get here so fast?

 **Lucifer:** The devil has his ways, urchin.

 **Maze:** 🙄

...

 **Trixie:** uhhhh

I just heard a gunshot

i'm scared

 **Lucifer:** ah well that must have been the sound oF THE DETECTIVE SHOOTING ME IN THE LEG JUST NOW

 **Chloe:** YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AND TRIED TO SCARE ME

 **Lucifer:** I WAS RETURNING BLOODY TOYS TO YOUR OFFSPRING

 **Chloe:** HOW AM I IN THE WRONG HERE

YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A MURDERER

 **Lucifer:** WELL I WASN'T WAS I??

Right well excuse me but I'll be staying away from the Decker-Smith household for the forseeable future

For healing reasons

 **Chloe:** Lucifer I said I'm sorry okay?

Next time maybe knock on the door like a normal person?

 **Lucifer:** Please

I'm anything but normal

On the contrary I'm quite extraordinary

 **Maze:** Only in the sack 😏

 **Chloe:** MAZE

 **Maze:** What? You should see for yourself Decker

 **Chloe:** Ugh I can't believe this

 **Lucifer:** Oh I'm sure you couldn't 

Truly I'm rather impressive

 **Chloe:** STOP

 **Maze:** Aww come on Chloe. It's about time you got laid.

I'm available if you're looking for a female option 😘

 **Chloe:** Ooookay

That's enough of that for today, thank you.

 **Lucifer:** Oh trust me

It's never enough

 **Chloe:** LUCIFER

Stop.

 **Lucifer:** Why? Do I make you flustered, Detective 😈

 **Chloe:** Flustered? No.

But you do make me physically recoil in disgust.

 **Maze:** Oooh Decker...Are you getting horny for the devil? 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there are only 5 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s, Trixie's, Maze's, and Ella's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> Also, follow All Current Lucifer Accounts on tumblr:
> 
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial
> 
> for some of our favourite Devil and his Detective's shenanigans!


	5. The One With The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella joins 'The Devilish GC', Trixie makes a deal with the Devil, and a lot of candy seems to be mysteriously missing...  
> As always, shenanigans follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was adorable :) I was smiling the entire time this played out on the groupchat hehe <3
> 
> As always, read end notes if you wanna join the chat & this fic as Amenadiel, Linda, Dan, even Charlotte! Possibilities are endless and you'd be incredibly welcome ;)

Lucifer & Trixie PMs

August 1, 13:20 PM

 **Trixie:** lucifer! heyyy 💕😇

so you know how you're the best person in the whole wide world....

 **Lucifer:** Ooooh

I quite like where this is going😈

 **Trixie:** so...

me and my friends really wanna have a sleepover together, but we don't have anywhere to stay

mom said our apartment is too small 😔😞

 **Lucifer:** Right. What are you suggesting, urchin?

 **Trixie:** well..you know...maybe we could stay at your place..?

just for one night🥺

 **Lucifer:** What?

Sticky small children invading my rather sophisticated home?

That'll have to be a no, I'm afraid.

 **Trixie:** but luciferrrrrrrrr

please please please please please

please please please please please

please please please please please

please please please please please

please please please please please

please please please please please

please please please please please

please please please please please

please please please please please

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease 🥺😭😇💕

 **Lucifer:** Beatrice, I truly don't think my Penthouse is a suitable place for small humans such as yourself to spend your time.

There are many valuable possessions of mine I would rather prefer stay intact and out of your grubby little hands.

 **Trixie:** lucifer.

I am NOT a baby, and neither are my friends.😡😡😡

what if I pinky promise not to touch ANYTHING without your permission? we'll behave I promiseeee 🥺 

**Lucifer:** No.

 **Trixie:** yes

 **Lucifer:** No.

 **Trixie:** yes

 **Lucifer:** No.

 **Trixie:** yes

 **Lucifer:** No.

 **Trixie:** yes

 **Lucifer:** ...

Alright, fine. 

**Trixie:** YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

thank you thank you thank youuuuuuu 🥰❤️✨💕🥳

 **Lucifer:** BUT only if you do something for me in return

 **Trixie:** name your price, satan :)

The Devilish GC

August 2, 9:45 AM

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @ellalopezofficial

**Lucifer:** Well hello there @ellalopezofficial 😈

Finally joined this whole 'family' fiasco I see

 **Ella:** Hey Lucifer! :)

This should be interesting!

 **Trixie** : ella!!!

 **Ella** : Trixie!!!

 **Maze** : Hey Ellen

 **Ella** : Hey Maze!

...

 **Chloe** : Lucifer.

Are you seriously hosting Trixie's sleepover at your Penthouse???

 **Lucifer** : What can I say, your spawn is incredibly convincing.

I'm genuinely not sure what happened...

 **Chloe** : You know that's a recipe for disaster, right?

 **Ella** : If the Penthouse doesn't work, my house is available ;)

 **Chloe** : Thanks Ella

@lucifermorningstarofficial I mean you can barely tolerate A kid, let alone six of them most probably high on sugar

 **Lucifer** : ...six?

 **Trixie** : 👀

 **Lucifer** : Biatrice!!

You sneaky little rascal

 **Ella** : Yikes..

 **Trixie** : what?

i said there would be a few friends

technically i'm not wrong

 **Lucifer** : Oh bloody hell

Right

I'm off to get some supplies

 **Ella** : You think you can handle this, Lucifer?

 **Maze** : Oh this is gonna be hilarious

20:54 PM

**Chloe** : @lucifermorningstarofficial how you holding up?

 **Maze** : I stopped by a few minutes ago...

let's just say Lucifer isn't okay

 **Trixie** : lucifer is more than okay everyone!!

there's puppies :))))

 **Chloe** : Huh?

How did that happen?

 **Lucifer** : For once, I'm not exactly sure Detective

BIATRICE TELL YOUR LITTLE FRIEND TO STOP TOSSING GLITTER AT ME

 **Trixie** : Puppies :)))))))

They're so cuute 

And glitter

✨🥰😇🥳💕🔥😘😈

 **Chloe** : Monkey, you good?

 **Trixie** : IM AMAAAAZING!!

this is the best sleepover EVERRRR🥳🥳🥳

 **Lucifer** : Uhh

Spawn

Where are all the sweets?

 **Trixie** : what sweets?

 **Ella** : Puppies?? Kinda sad I'm missing this, I'd love to see some puppies!!!

 **Trixie** : SO

MANY

PUPPIES

 **Lucifer** : Oh bloody hell

Please don't tell me all the candy wrappers on the floor are actually...from the candy?

 **Trixie** : hehehehhehehhehehehh

we may have eaten a few😇

 **Chloe** : A few?

 **Ella** : Lucifer do you need me to come by?

 **Chloe** : Don't worry about it Ella

Already on my way

I'll keep you guys updated

...

 **Chloe** : Well

Lucifer and Trixie are passed out on the floor

 **Ella** : What?!? Oh Lucifer..

 **Chloe** : Everything is sparkling

There's like a dozen puppies

And judging by the amount of empty candy wrappers on the floor, they've all consumed a. lot. of sugar

 **Ella** : Lucifer told me he had the sugar situation under control 🙄

 **Chloe** : Of course he did.

I'm gonna be honest though

They look adorable :)

 **Ella** : Can you please please send a pic?? Toootally not for blackmail or anything 😅😅

 **Chloe** : ...

maybe

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there are only 5 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s, Trixie's, Maze's, and Ella's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> Also, follow All Current Lucifer Accounts on tumblr:
> 
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial  
> @mazikeensmithofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mazikeensmithofficial  
> @ellalopezofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ellalopezofficial
> 
> for some of our favourite Devil and his Detective's shenanigans!


	6. Girl's Night 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bag from evidence goes missing, the Tribe goes out for girls night, and some drunken confessions are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy lovely peeps! THIS FIC JUST HIT 100 KUDOS!!! Thank you so SO MUCH for reading and commenting and kudo-ing, it really really means a lot to our lovely little fam that (literally) makes this fic come to life. Also biiig thanks to @ILiveForLucifer for helping out with this one ;)
> 
> And let me just tell ya.. SO. MUCH. GOOD. STUFF is coming sooooon ;)
> 
> As a celebration, here's a fun little chapter that finally *evolves* things between our fave deckerstar babes. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> *read end notes if you'd like to join the rp chat this fic is based on and play a character ;)*

The Devilish GC

August 3, 9:03 AM

**Lucifer:** Right

Can we all please kindly ignore the events of last night 

Thank you

 **Maze:** Ha! Good luck with that.

 **Chloe:** ^^

 **Trixie:** my tummy hurts :(

 **Ella:** You shouldn't have eaten that much candy Trixie..

 **Chloe:** Monkey I thought I took your phone away

 **Maze:** I gave it to her. A kid being without their phone in the 21st century is torture.

I should know, I do a lot of torturing.

12:23 

**Ella:** Where is the evidence bag?!?!

 **Maze:** If there was drugs in it, I think you know...@lucifermorningstarofficial 👀 

**Chloe:** Please don't tell me Lucifer stole drugs from evidence again.

 **Lucifer:** Drugs from evidence are usually of rather poor quality.

I know better 😈

 **Ella:** No no, the evidence bag has a saw as a murder weapon. And it's missing!

 **Maze:** Oh that one? I used it to catch my latest bounty.

 **Chloe:** Nice one, Maze. 

**Ella:** Maze, that's evidence!

Now I can't find the killer.

 **Lucifer:** Mazikeen!

 **** You're surprising me with the creativity 😈

 **Maze:** I'm a demon. What do you expect?

20:57 PM

**Maze:** Wanna go hang out tonight, tribe?

Linda's down.

 **Ella:** I'm down as well Maze. I'm almost done with the case.

 **Chloe** : Pass from me

Trixie's got an upset stomach from the sleepover so I'm staying home with her.

 **Ella** : How about Dan? 

**Maze** : Or a doctor...

 **Chloe** : Dan's on a stakeout tonight

And doctors don't usually come to watch your sick children for you, Maze 

Sweet offer though :)

 **Maze** : Decker!! I am NOT sweet!

 **Chloe** : No no of course not @mazikeensmithofficial 

**Lucifer** : Perhaps I could be of help here

Given the spawn doesn't throw up on me or something of the sort

 **Chloe** : I can't guarantee anything

But that would actually be really nice of you @lucifermorningstarofficial

 **Lucifer** : Who says the Devil can't be nice 😈

I'll be over in a pop ;)

 **Chloe** : Through the actual door this time Lucifer

Unless you want to get shot again

 **Maze** : Let me watch!

 **Ella** : Guys, I'll have to rain check. I just got a break in the case.

 **Chloe** : Are we still going then Maze?

 **Maze** : ugh whatever Ellen

Yeah Decker. You ready?

 **Chloe** : Just a sec

Be good @lucifermorningstarofficial @trixiedeckerofficial

2:11 AM

**Maze** : Can't believe I'm saying this, Lucifer, but I wish you were here to see how drunk these bitches are 😂

 **Ella** : Do you need me to pick you three up?

 **Maze** : Nah I can drive.

Lucifer & Chloe DMs

2:14 AM

 **Chloe** : Het

Heyr lucfer

Girls nigh withthe tribe is sfun

Wooooooiooooo

✨🔥🥳🤩🤪🥳🥳🥰

 **Lucifer** : Ah well

Not that you'll even remember this with your current alcohol intake but

Your spawn and I are having plenty of fun as well

 **Chloe** : Trixiiiie

I love trixie so mcuh

Please tell herhiw mucj i love her idotn think she kniews

 **Lucifer** : I'm sure your urchin knows of your undying affections

 **Chloe** : Also tell luciferr

Tell hin mni love him so much too

Hesn like the WORST

but i love him

And hisbsb body is very nice

 **Lucifer** : Alright

I will let Lucifer know

 **Chloe** : Thanksssss

Youre the bestttty

Waitwho are you

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there are 7 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s, Trixie's, Maze's, Ella's, Eve's, and Azrael's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> Also, follow All Current Lucifer Accounts on tumblr:
> 
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial  
> @mazikeensmithofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mazikeensmithofficial  
> @eve-official - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eve-official  
> @lindaofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lindaofficial


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze and Trixie make a bet and Chloe deals with the consequences of drunk texting. 
> 
> Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;)

The Devilish GC

August 4, 8:54 AM

**Trixie** : has anyone seen my mom?

she's not picking up her phone since last night..

Maze: She's probably getting laid!!!!!

 **Chloe** : NO

Not everyone has 'celestial metabolism' Maze

I'm actually dealing with a hangover after girls night so

Everybody please be nice

 **Maze:** Did you talk to Lucifer about that thing? 😉

 **Chloe:** w

what

what thing

 **Lucifer** : Yes, @chloedeckerofficial, you're quite talkative when you're intoxicated 😈

 **Chloe** : ...

oh.

OH

THAT

 **Maze** : Come on Decker. Get some devil

 **Trixie:** waitttt

what happened??

what did you do mom???

 **Chloe** : For personal reasons I will now be flushing my phone down the toilet

Send a dove or something

Goodbye

 **Maze** : You do realise Lucifer will ACTUALLY send a dove

 **Lucifer** : Or be the dove

Dealer's choice

 **Trixie:** awh i owe maze 5 bucks now :(

couldn't you have waited to get together like a few more days?

 **Lucifer:** You seriously made bets on when we'd get together?

 **Maze** : We're helping hell freeze over 😏

Chloe & Lucifer DMs

9:12 AM

**Chloe:** Hey so..

Look, Lucifer, about all these texts I sent last night

I'm sorry

I was veeeery drunk and wasn't thinking straight.. you know how it is

 **Lucifer:** No need to be sorry, Detective

On the contrary I found your little confessions rather entertaining 😈 😈 😈

 **Chloe:** Ughh

You're the worst

 **Lucifer:** Maybe so

But at least my 'body is very nice', I believe it was you said :)

**Chloe: 🙄**

**Lucifer:** Back to Boring Detective with the eye rolls I see

Well that's unfortunate, I much preferred Drunk Detective, at least she has a wild side

 **Chloe:** My partner's a playboy billionaire with a knack for pranking unsuspecting colleagues oh yeah and also THE DEVIL

Trust me that's more than enough 'wildness' for me to deal with, I don't need a wild side

 **Lucifer:** Whatever you say Detective

Still, wouldn't hurt to take a leap every once in a while :)

Anyways, I'll see you at the precinct.

Call me when you have a new case

 **Chloe:** I will. See you

 **Lucifer:** Goodbye for now

 **Chloe:** Bye Lucifer

 **Chloe:**

**Chloe:** ...

 **Chloe:** Lucifer..?

 **Lucifer:** Yes, Detective?

 **Chloe:** I um..

I meant what I said last night

 **Lucifer:** What, that I have a 'very nice body'?

Why thank you Detective, I thought as much myself 

Though I never knew you cared 😈 😈 😈 

**Chloe:** Oh, that. Yeah I guess that too and um

and the other thing..

 **Lucifer:** ...

Hold on

You..

Really?

 **Chloe:** Yeah

As much as I like to pretend I don't and try to dismiss you and push all my feelings away I...You mean a lot to me. Really.

Hey, 'doesn't hurt to take a leap every once in a while' I believe you said :)

 **Lucifer:** I..

Would it be alright if I came over?

 **Chloe:** Of course

 **Lucifer** : And..for the record

You mean a lot to me too.   
  


To be continued soon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there are 6 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s, Trixie's, Maze's, Eve's, and Linda's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> Also, follow All Current Lucifer Accounts on tumblr:
> 
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial  
> @mazikeensmithofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mazikeensmithofficial  
> @eve-official - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eve-official


	8. Eve Joins 'The Devilish GC'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve joins the chat, Maze deals with ~feelings~, and there's spaghetti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for the Maeve stans ;)

The Devilish GC

August 12, 11:24 AM

**Chloe:** Anyone care to explain why there's a hole in the side of the precinct's vending machine?

And all the 'Cool Ranch Puffs' are missing..?

 **Lucifer:** Not necessarily, no.

15:03 PM

**Chloe:** Well you seem to be in a fuss today, @lucifermorningstarofficial.

I've never seen you so grumpy

 **Lucifer:** Please, Detective. The Devil doesn't get 'grumpy', I am not a child. 👿

 **Trixie:** is it because of what happened at the party?

@mazikeensmithofficial told me 😂😂😂

 **Chloe:** What happened at the party?

 **Lucifer:** NOTHING FUN.

 **Trixie:** someone put spaghetti in Lucifer's piano

like the actual inside of it hahah

 **Lucifer:** No

Not 'haha'

This is highly infuriating to me

 **Chloe:** Well it's highly hilarious to me :)

 **Maze:** Oh believe me, it was hilarious!

 **Lucifer:** I disagree

BUT I did manage to catch a familiar face during yesterdays festivities 😈😈😈

And also their phone number, obviously

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @eve-official

 **Eve:** Hi :)

 **Lucifer** : Eve!

Welcome to the circus

 **Chloe:** Oh hi @eve-official

  
**Trixie** : hiii

what have you been up to @eve-official?

 **Eve** : You know, seeing the world and all that

Travelled to some pretty amazing places :)

 **Trixie** : are you back now?

like really back??

 **Eve** : I..think so 

Yeah

 **Trixie** : YAYYYYY🥰🥰🥰

we missed you!!!

especially maze, she wouldn’t stop talking about how special you are like allllll the time

 **Eve** : ..Really?

 **Trixie** : mhmmmmm!!!

where is she anyway? @mazikeensmithofficial?

 **Maze** : ..Hi

 **Eve** : Maze, hey!

 **Maze:** could we...talk?

Somewhere private..

 **Eve** : Of course :)

Maze & Eve PMs

**Maze:** Um..Hey

 **Eve** : Hey...

I’m sorry about leaving like that...

 **Maze** : I'm not mad at you

 **Eve** : I'm glad, I wouldn't be able to bear it.

 **Maze** : Did you mean it?

Before you left you said we had a connection..

 **Eve** : Of course, I'd never lie about that Maze.

 **Maze** : I'm not the best when it comes to emotions, as you know, but...there's something different about you that...

I can't explain it

 **Eve** : You love me? The heart eyes gave it away :)

 **Maze** : I don't know what love is...but I do care about you. A lot.

 **Eve** : I care a lot about you too. You're so special to me Maze

 **Maze** : Oh..

So what happens now? I'm not used to things like this

 **Eve** : Well normally I'd call you my girlfriend, is that okay?

 **Maze** : Y..yeah. Ok

 **Eve** : You're so cute when you're nervous

 **Maze** : I am NOT cute 

But..before I do this whole relationship thing, I want you to know that I will never intentionally hurt you.

 **Eve** : That means a lot Maze, all jokes aside.

You wanna keep this under wraps or is it okay if I put it out in the open?

 **Maze** : You can tell them, idm.

I'll see you at Lux?

 **Eve** : Yeah, see you soon :)

Lucifer & Maze PMs

**Maze** : Where are your fluffy handcuffs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there are 7 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s, Trixie's, Maze's, Eve's, Linda's and Ella's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> Also, follow All Current Lucifer Accounts on tumblr:
> 
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial  
> @mazikeensmithofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mazikeensmithofficial  
> @eve-official - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eve-official


	9. A thing or two about human tradition...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze is a bit clueless about 'human things', Trixie is a cunning urchin, and Chloe is not happy. Again. 
> 
> Shenanigans ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo your fav lucifamily chat is back!!!  
> Sorry for the mini-hiatus, stuff's been pretty busy recently, but hOLY SMOKES this fic passed 3k hits?!?!?!?!
> 
> AMAZING!! Our Devilish fam & the admins behind the characters love you all tO BITS <333
> 
> as always- read end notes if you wanna become a part of this fic, there's still some characters missing ;)

Trixie & Maze PMs

August27, 18:26

Trixie: heyyy

you and eve are sooo cute on the chat :)))

are you ~together~ together now?

Maze: Yeah.. :)

Trixie: FINALLYYY

it was about time

🎶 auntie maze finally has a girlfrieeeeendddd 🎶

Maze: Haha

Y'know...If I'm your 'Auntie Maze' does that mean Eve is your 'Auntie Eve'?

I don't know how human things work

Trixie: i guess so :))

i kinda like that

Maze: I think Eve will too

She really likes you

Trixie: that's sweet :)

but heyyy

since you don't know much about human stuff

did you know when you get a new aunt they have to buy you a present?

Maze: Yeah?

Trixie: it's human tradition

everyone does it 😇 😇 😇

Maze: Um..what do you want?

Trixie: make it a surprise!!

or ask eve

OOOH 

maybe even make it a cute shopping date :)

Maze: okay

August 27, 20:23 

Maze: Decker's gonna hate me for this one

Trixie: That sounds fun :))

Maze: oh it is 😈

The Devilish GC

August 27, 21:03

Chloe: There is a cat in my apartment.

Why is there a cat in my apartment?

Lucifer: I don't see the problem here..

Chloe: oh i don't know

maybe that I DON'T OWN A CAT

Anyone care to explain??

Trixie: 👀 👀 👀

Maze: Not really, no.

Trixie: just that maze & eve are the best aunties EVERRRR✨✨✨✨

thank you guysss

Maze: No problem, kid.

Eve: Of course Trix!!

Have you thought of a name yet @trixiedeckerofficial?

Chloe: Monkey there's no way we're keeping a cat in our house.

Trixie: @eve-official yeah i've been thinking maybe salem or pumpkin or something halloweeny cuz he's black

he's so adorably furry too ahhhh :)))

Eve: How about Mr. Fluffball?

Trixie: MR FLUFFBALLL

I love it!!!!!

Chloe: Ummm

Excuse me

I think we may have skipped over the 'we're not keeping a cat' part a little too quickly

Trixie: oooooh!!!

and we can cuddle him during movie nights and stuff :)

Eve: Yes!!!

Let's have a movie night!!

Maze: I'll bring pizza

I'm near Lux now but I'll be there in 20

Trixie: PIZZA!!!!

Eve: Drive safe @mazikeensmithofficial <3

Maze: I will

Chloe: Hold up

You're not saying we're _actually_ keeping the cat..?

@trixiedeckerofficial

@mazikeensmithofficial 

@eve-official are no longer online

Chloe: Guys..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there are 7 accounts taken (Lucifer’s, Chloe’s, Trixie's, Maze's, Eve's, Linda's and Ella's) so if you wanna rp a character message me on tumblr @que-mint-tea and you can be a part of this fic too <3
> 
> Also, follow All Current Lucifer Accounts on tumblr:
> 
> @lucifermorningstarofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucifermorningstarofficial  
> @chloedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloedeckerofficial  
> @trixiedeckerofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixiedeckerofficial  
> @mazikeensmithofficial - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mazikeensmithofficial  
> @eve-official - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eve-official


	10. Linda joins 'The Devilish GC'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda joins the chat, Lucifer is surprisingly quiet, and everyone is worried. 
> 
> (With good reason.)

The Devilish GC

September 10, 17:03 

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @lindaofficial

Lucifer: Doctor!!!

Welcome 😈

Maze: Hey Linda

Linda: Hi!

Eve: Hii :)

Chloe: Finally!!

Someone mature and reasonable 

@lindaofficial I am SO glad you joined 

Linda: Yep that's me

Mature and reasonable :)

September 10, 19:03 

Lucifer: Right

Anyone mind telling me why there are space unicorn covers on my bed three heavy bags containing..cat pyjamas? on the floor?

Trixie: yes

i'm moving in

Lucifer: ...

Pardon..?

Trixie: mom and i are not on 'speaking terms' right now

Lucifer: Right well I understand- you had a little squabble with your mother, it's made you upset, but surely it's no reason to relocate your whole life into my Penthouse?

My home's not fit for sticky urchins

I thought that was clear from the whole sleepover fiasco..

Trixie: I am NOT STICKY

and i'm moving in

i'm taking mr fluffball with me too

Lucifer: Now your bloody cat??

This has to be a joke..

Chloe: No. One. is moving anywhere

Trix and I had an argument and we will resolve it like reasonable people. 

Monkey please stop texting the groupchat and just come talk to me instead.

Trixie: >:(

...

okay fine

@trixiedeckerofficial is no longer online

Chloe: Sorry about that everyone

Linda: Don't worry, all children go through this phase

Maze: I'm still going through that phase 🔪

September 11, 12:23 

Chloe: Hey @lucifermorningstaroffiicial, you've been surprisingly quiet given you're supposed to be babysitting Charlie..

I expected much more complaining

Everything good?

Lucifer: Hmm

Yes

Splendid

Why would it not be?

Trixie: 👀 

Linda: Lucifer are you SURE everything is okay??

Lucifer: Yes yes

We're playing hide and seek 

Chloe: W..

With a.. baby?

Maze: I'm a demon and even I know that's wrong..

Eve: Should I come over?

I'm sure this will only end in trouble

Maze: Should we.. get Linda?

Eve: Probably

Chloe: @lucifermorningstarofficial did you lose Linda's child??

Lucifer: Lightly misplaced**

Chloe: Lost

You LOST baby Charlie?

Lucifer: Lightly misplaced*****

Eve: Please tell me you found him

Maze: Auntie Maze is gonna kill you 🙂 🖕

Eve: Auntie Eve will help

Linda: LUCIFER

YOU LOST MY CHILD

I am coming home right now, you had better be holding Charlie when I walk through the door

Lucifer: Not to worry

All is well and Charlie is safely in my arms currently very inelegantly drooling all over my suit

Though there may be a certain.. paint fiasco on the carpet

Linda: Good lord 🙄

Lucifer: Please

My father is anything but 'good' 😒

Eve: Should I bring Charlie some food or has he not toothed yet?

Linda: Not yet, my baby doesn't have any teeth

Maze: No teeth? When I was a baby I had teeth sharper than knives

Chloe: That actually doesn't surprise me..

Trixie: like a vampire???

cool!!!

Maze: uh sure.. like a vampire

(To be continued 😈 )


	11. Dan Joins 'The Devilish GC'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan joins the chat, lots of innuendos and inappropriate jokes follow.
> 
> Also maybe a little tiny illegal street race.
> 
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY its been *so* long!!!! sorry about that
> 
> Warning: Also this chapter has a liiiitle stronger language and a ton of innuendos and that type of stuff but like if you watch the show you've heard it all before ;)

**The Devilish GC**

December 11, 20:34

 **Chloe** : MAZE AND EVE

STOP MAKING OUT IN COMMON AREAS OF THE APARTMENT PLEASE

Other people live here too you know

Like me

I live here

 **Lucifer:** oooooh @eve-official @mazikeensmithofficial getting fiesty 🔥🔥🔥

 **Chloe** : More like freakishly inappropriate 🙄

 **Maze:** Decker, I've seen you do stuff too. Y'know that dream 😏

 **Eve:** Just take a night out Chloe

 **Linda:** Yes let's do another girls night! I need one, I love my baby but mama needs a brake

 **Maze:** I'm down

 **Chloe:** Uhhh

Ok why not I guess

I'll come

...

wait a second @lucifermorningstarofficial @ellalopezofficial are you seriously planning an illegal street race?

And why did I have to find that out through a tumblr post??

 **Ella:** I wouldn't call it planning things like that happen spontaneously

 **Lucifer:** Agreed 😈

 **Eve:** Can I watch?

 **Lucifer:** Watch? Why not join the fun?

Maze owns a rather speedy motorcycle herself 😈

 **Chloe:** If you guys get in trouble I'm not bailing you out

 **Ella:** once all your colleagues are in jail you're gonna have to put in a few good words with the officers 🥰 👮‍♀️

 **Linda:** I don't condone this (but if you need spectators 👀 )

 **Lucifer:** There's always room for spectators 😈

To witness my victory, of course

 **Ella:** Ohhh calm down

Don't underestimate me ;)

 **Maze** : Hey guys

@eve-official of course you can join me 😉 😗

 **Eve:** I'll sit on the back babe 🥰

 **Trixie:** Oooh can i sit in your car lucifer?

 **Chloe:** No

No you can not

And how is this even happening?? There's so much trouble you could get into

This stuff is illegal for a reason

 **Lucifer:** Then could you kindly make it legal?

You work for the police

 **Ella:** A police car speed test maybe? 🤔

 **Trixie:** YESSS

WE CAN PUT ON SIRENS 

🚨 🚨 🚨 🚨 🚨

 **Lucifer:** Marvellous idea urchin!

December 20, 9:01

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @danielespinozaofficial

Dan: Hey guys!

Eve: Hey Dan, did you check your desk yet? You should have a package ;)

Dan: Is that.. Devil's food cake pudding???

I'm so conflicted rn

Eve: I figured you'd want some c:

Dan: Am I gonna sound old if I say I have no idea what that emoji is?

Don't answer that

@trixiedeckerofficial what does that emoji mean? Educate your old man

Eve: If I called you old I'd be a decrepit

Dan: Right because you're.. that Eve. From the Garden. Dios mio..

Excuse me while I go have another existential crisis

Eve: First lady on earth :)

Technically you're all related to me.. weird

Dan: But you kissed Ella, so then- but how would that- you know what. Nope

Eve: Trust me I'm weirded out too

But hey, millions of years we probably share like 1 cell

I CAN USE MY MOM VOICE ON YOU ALL

Dan: Not one of my kinks ;)

Eve: Careful I'm your great x65000 grand mother

Dan: Lucifer is apparently rubbing off on me 🙄

Wait

No

Don't you dare

That came out wrong

Eve: About time you came out 

;)

Dan: Jvgkjvg

Nope

Ella: Look Dan.. you should double check before you text 😜

Eve: Hey Ella!

Ella: Hey Eve, I didn't know you do the same thing as Lucifer

With the acting

Eve: Right, yeah. I'm an actor totally!

Dan: ugh before I met Lucifer I didn't have to check for unintentional innuendo. Because I'm an ADULT

Eve: The old freudian slip

Freud really did have mommy issues

Ella: We all met Lucifer YEARS ago Dan, I don't think you can use your past life for an excuse anymore cause you should be used to his shenanigans by now 😜

Besides the sexual tension between him and Chloe..

For that 'always hers' to really happen took hella long though 🙄

Dan: It was worse than those pre teen vampire novels

Ella: They crushed my dreams so many times cause they couldn't get their act together ugh

Eve: Look let oblivious people love

It took me a yeah to realise Maze liked me

Dan: And then he ran to Vegas right when we thought they finally got together

And got married

Ella: Okay but Vegas with him? Super fun 🤩

Dan: Yeah? Anything interesting happen?

Ella: Oh you know, Lucifer asked me to never talk about what we really were up to cause he doesn't wanna upset someone (Chloe).. so, you know me Dan, ride or die :)

Eve: Actually I remember that time we were in Rome and Lucifer had, and I kid you not, slept with the entire senate

Dan: ..why am I not surprised

Eve: I had some fun with Ceasar's wife

She was flexible..

Dan: Okayyy and I think it's time for me to get back to work

Ella: Right since we're on the topic of work, Lucifer and Chloe never interrogated that suspect yesterday and told me they asked you to do it Dan

Eve: Ooooh

Can I do it? I wanna be bad cop

Dan: Please don't tell me they were making out in the supply closet again

Ella: @eve-official I mean.. I really have to get on with the case so I guess you could help dan

Dan: uhh she's a civilian??

Eve: I am?

Ella: And Dan leave them alone they're in love 😜 😍

Dan: There's in love and then there's rabbits

Chloe: Oh so I've just opened my phone to 50+ notifications and everything is glitching

Thanks guys

Eve: So you and Luce were making out or..?

Chloe: No!!

We're professionals Eve

Eve: *You're a professional

Lucifer: Professionals at boning 😈

Ella: You totally made out Chloe 😜 😏

Eve: Knew it! Up top

Chloe: Lucifer

I will kill you 

Eve: Lucifer is anything but professional

Dan: ^

Lucifer: Not in the work department no

Other departments however..

Ella: Hey hey give him some credit Lucifer can be helpful at times

Lucifer: Exactly!! Thank you @ella-lopez-official

Eve: And don't worry, the whole precinct probably heard you. I know I do whenever he's at our's..

Chloe: You hear that?!??!?

Eve: Thin walls Chloe... thin walls...

Chloe: Oh no

Oh nonono

Eve: "OH GO- WAIT OH YES" ring a bell?

Dan: Oh yeah

Don't forget "SHOW ME THE WINGS"

Eve: And how can you forget "Maybe Hell's not that bad?"

Admittedly that one was sweet

Chloe: How do I leave this thing

Dan: How did your wings fit in the supply closet??? You spilled a bunch of chemical shit-

Ella: YOU BROKE MY EQUIPMENT??

Lucifer: Just a few vials

@chloedeckerofficial left 'The Devilish GC'

Dan: Did Chloe have to clean your wings for you??

Lucifer: Pfff no

I'm not a bird Daniel >:(

Dan: That's funny because I saw that nest you made for Chloe and @trixiedeckerofficial on movie night

Lucifer: Very funny 

Eve: Lucifer is softer than he lets on

Ella: That's true, like I always say he's soft and fuzzy on the inside! A hugger at heart :)

Dan: Lucifer I sent you an early Christmas gift, should arrive in a minute

Eve: Someone add Chloe back I'm not done yet

@lucifermorningstarofficial added @chloedeckerofficial

Lucifer: Done

TOUCHE DOUCHE TOUCHE

BLOODY BIRD FOOD???

Dan: YEP

Should last you through the winter

Lucifer: You just wait and see what I'll have planned for you

Dan: It's a whole year's supply

I can give as good as I get Luci

Lucifer: I'll give you a whole year of bloody nightmares for this

Luci??

Eve: You're growing on him

Ella: Hey hey I'm not allowed to call him that but you are??

Dan: Bracelet bros 

Lucifer: Bracelet bros

To be continued.. ;)


End file.
